From the patents FR-A-1 518 684, FR-A-2 052 065 and FR-A-2 607 667 for example electric fishing reels are known comprising a case containing a controlled member, such as a switch or a motor, the wall of said case being provided with an opening for passing a mechanical control connection therethrough, which connects said internal controlled member to a control member external to said case and which is carried thereby.
Of course, since the use of such a reel takes place in the immediate vicinity of water, it is indispensable for said mechanical control connection to be sealed.
The object of the invention is precisely to provide such mechanical connections which are perfectly sealed.